Confessions of an Artistic Drama Queen
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: Rohan sighed. He knew exactly what he felt for the teen and it annoyed him to no end. It was why he reacted so strongly that night. His pride was the only thing that stood in his way. He knew he didn't care about the age factor, that wasn't the issue. It was the issue of his pride. Rohan's pride had grown so great but it grew at a cost.


**Confessions of an Artistic Drama Queen**

It was hard enough to admit when one was wrong. Kishibe Rohan hated how these situations always started with him doing something mundane. He wondered if there was a cruel god out there who loved to see him suffer.

Nights after Josuke Higashitaka came over to kiss him, and after Rohan screamed and yelled at him, he avoided anything that reminded him of the teen. He'd like to believe the young teen was out of his mind but sometimes, when he sketched, he'd still show up. He'd constantly have to cross out the sketch and crumple it up; however, it became a problem when it was all he could draw. Not that he couldn't afford more sketchbooks, it was annoying to constantly waste precious paper that could have his manga's drawings in it.

Still, the guilt he felt after he acted out like that night carried over. At times, he felt that it grew but it was really indigestion. Still, he couldn't help but feel bad. He freaked out over a kiss, possibly because it was sudden, because it was Josuke himself, Rohan couldn't exactly point out why he felt the way he did. He grew frustrated as he didn't know what else he could do.

Lust covered his mind but he wondered if there was something deeper than lust he had for him. Josuke had hit every trait he'd look in a lover but it didn't help his personality didn't completely suck when it didn't annoy him. Then again, most things about Josuke annoyed him. For the fact his tender heart made him so damn meddlesome… it was a trait that he had but, because of how easily he fell for others when he was younger.

Rohan sighed. He knew exactly what he felt for the teen and it annoyed him to no end. It was why he reacted so strongly that night. His pride was the only thing that stood in his way. He knew he didn't care about the age factor, that wasn't the issue. It was the issue of his pride. Rohan's pride had grown so great but it grew at a cost.

As a teen himself, he was a target of bullying and always had to keep his artistic side to himself. People always asked him to draw them porn or some stupid unimaginative comic that only simpletons could think of. He wondered if Josuke had attended to school with him – would he defend him? Would he protect them? Could they even be friends?

 _Probably not_ , as he recalled his embarrassing past self. He probably would've found Josuke even more insufferable than he did already. He thanked the very same cruel god for at least giving him time to mature out of his more dramatic self.

He placed his pencil down. He couldn't focus – all he could think about was that stupid Josuke Higashitaka. He leaned back and groaned out loud. He was frustrated that he couldn't put into words. While he did personally write his own manga, and doujinshi, he was primarily an artist who drew. The passion he had to drawing the familiar shapes of a person, especially that person, drew excitement out of him.

If he wasn't going to be able to put his feelings into words, maybe he could draw them out instead.

He debated with himself if he wanted to draw a mini-comic for Josuke though he knew the teen lacked the attention span to read. He wondered if he should do a one-page comic.

"That's probably the best route," Rohan muttered to himself. So, now, he wondered how would someone confess. Even as a young boy, he never had the benefit of having a crush on anyone in school. His focus was just to get in and get out. He didn't want to deal with the unnecessariness of school life. Eventually, he decided to walk around Morioh for ideas. Perhaps he'd be lucky enough to see a confession – maybe he could read the couple's feelings using Heaven's Door to understand his own more.

Finally, he ultimately decided to go and explore. Perhaps then he could figure everything out himself.

Once he gathered his supplies, he started to think where he'd want to go. He started to think about the typical places one would confess and decided upon the café. He hadn't had lunch quite yet and he couldn't very well draw without something in his stomach. He decided to go to his favorite local café and enjoy a light lunch. He expected to walk around for quite a bit and eventually ran into a few couples confessing.

At first, he'd watch them out of his peripherals to see where the confession would go. From what he gathered, there was a lot of stuttering and mumbling. The couples would fumble with their words and Rohan couldn't help but get annoyed. He wouldn't want anyone stuttering to him like a fool and he knew he wouldn't do that either.

In the end, it was a waste of time. He learned nothing. He learned that there was no mystery why he was alone – he couldn't deal with sputtering fools and he didn't have time for them.

It didn't take long for Rohan to realize that perhaps he should do the one-page comic after all; but in his own way.

Eventually, he decided to simply draw his avatar – something that looked suspiciously like Heaven's Door. The plot simply whittled to this: Heaven's Door would appear in front of Crazy Diamond and the two would fight. Heaven's Door would tell everything he disliked about the other Stand – and he wouldn't fight back – but at the end, he didn't give him the final blow. Instead, the moment became tender as Heaven's Door had outright confessed that he loved everything about Crazy Diamond.

Through pained eyes, through the pain, Crazy Diamond smiled. No words came out of his mouth.

"I love you." That was the final line.

Rohan was proud of his short creation. He decided to fold the comic as best as he could into a paper airplane and walked towards his high school since he didn't know, nor cared to know, where Josuke lived. He tried to look for the familiar tall teen, or at least his hair since it stood out more than the teen wanted to admit, and once he thought he saw him, he threw it.

He hoped the wind current was with him. He hoped that his aim was decent as he wasn't used to making, throwing paper airplanes. He hoped it reached his target but he didn't see. He didn't want to see the teen's reaction. He felt his heart leap all over the place as he tried to make his way back home.

He hoped no one noticed him – at least he hoped that Josuke noticed his drawn confession.


End file.
